djlsocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Christa Sullivan
'Early Life' Christa was the second child of four; two boys and two girls, and lived with busy parents. Her parents were always working. Christa wasn't interested in wrestling at first. In the beginning, she wanted to be in a band. At age 18 after high school, she sang in a rock band while her friend Sarah played bass. But after a year, Sarah left the band to train for wrestling. Christa later left that band due to jerk band members (and not being able to find a new bassist). She fronted two more bands until January of 2011 when she left the last band and decided to do what her friend was doing: wrestling. 'Wrestling Career' Chista began training in January of 2011. She trained for eight months before she was ready. Because Sarah was in there once, Christa tried to go into WWE. But for some odd reason due to her wrestling style, Vince did not accept her. In December of 2011, Sting and Dixie Carter from Impact Wrestling contacted her and hired her after Sarah suggested her to them. On the December 29th episode of Impact, Christa debuted, sucessfully defeating Gail Kim. She was revealed as Sarah's tag team partner for the Genesis PPV. At Genesis, Christa and Sarah were successful at winning the Knockout Tag Team titles from Gail Kim and Madison Rayne. At the January 13th episode, she defeated Madison Rayne in a steel cage match (it was a dark match). Sarah and Christa accomapanied newcomer Amy Hardy to the ring on February 2nd. On February 16th, Christa was apart of the Knockouts Battle Royal, which she lost. On the 23rd, she and Sarah went with Amy Hardy to the ring with her match against Gail Kim. On March 1st, they once again went out with Amy with her match against Madison. On the March 8th episode, Sarah and Christa successfully defended their Knockouts Tag Team titles against Gail and Madison (with the help of Eric Young and ODB). On March 16th, Christa faced Madison Rayne and won. On the April 5th episode, she lost in the #1 contender's match for the Knockouts title. On the April 12th episode of Impact, Sarah and Christa defeated Mickie James and Velvet Sky in a non-title tag team match. At Lockdown, Christa and Sarah were successful at retaining the Knockouts tag team titles against Sarita and Rosita. At the April 19th episode, Sarah, Christa, and Amy Hardy defeated Gail Kim, Madison Rayne, Sarita, and Rosita in a 3-on-4 Handicap match. There were also clues of a possible stable between the three girls. 'Personal Life' Christa is the second child of four. She has had a habit of making bad choices in the past, especially when Sarah wasn't around. At age 21, she was raped by an abusive boyfriend and hasn't dated since (although she's had a lot of boyfriends before that happened). She did end up having a child, but her older brother Curtis and his wife Lena are taki ng care of the child due to Christa not being ready (her decision). Christa and Sarah are very close and have known each other since sixth grade. Christa used to drink a little when she was a teenager (underage drinking!), but now sh e's straightedge. As of after Against All Odds, Christa has been dating Crimson. Siblings: Curtis Sullivan (Brother), Christopher Sullivan (Brother), Caylee Sullivan (Sister), Lena Sullivan (Sister in Law) Nieces/Nephews: Devon Sullivan (Adoptive Nephew), Nicole Sullivan (Niece) 'Ring Names/Nicknames' *Christa 'Finishers' Solo *Swollen Blister (Widow's Peak) Tag Team *Poetry In Motion (Irish Whip then gets down on all fours (Christa) Leg Lariat (Sarah) combination) *Metalheadache (Double Bulldog with Sarah) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Sarah and Christa 'Wrestlers Managed' *Amy Hardy 'Title Reigns' *1 Time Knockout Tag Team Champion (Current with Sarah) 'Entrance Music' *The Blister Exists by Slipknot (the beginning starts with her doing an evil laugh) *Drivel by The Union Underground (when going out with Sarah) 'Tattoos' Christa has a skull tattooon her right shoulder. She recently got one on her lower back of a flaming heart tattoowith 'Love Burns' written underneath it. 'Twitter' Christa's Twitter account is @SlipknotFan4Life. She uses it to chat with her friends (mostly Sarah), family, and former band mates. Category:Wrestling OC's